


dậu cúc dại

by nrthnl



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Park Seonghwa, seongsang
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrthnl/pseuds/nrthnl
Summary: tuy rằng anh có thể trở lại ngôi làng này, trái tim của đôi ta lại chẳng thể nào quay về những ngày hè chỉ có em, anh và tiếng ve lẫn với hương thơm ngát của dậu cúc dại sau vườn.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa





	dậu cúc dại

we met between your worst and best  
between me feeling too much and nothing

warning: lowercase  
có lẽ đã từ lâu lắm rồi, em chẳng còn biết "yêu" là cảm giác như thế nào.

ít nhất là từ khi anh rời khỏi nơi đây.

từ khi anh đi, em vẫn ngồi bên dậu cúc dại mỗi chiều tà, dường như đang đợi chờ thứ gì đó.

có lẽ một phần nào đó trong em vẫn muốn anh quay trở lại, nhưng phần nào đó cũng lại quá sợ hãi điều đó.

vì tuy rằng anh có thể trở lại ngôi làng này, trái tim của đôi ta lại chẳng thể nào quay về những ngày hè chỉ có em, anh và tiếng ve lẫn với hương thơm ngát của dậu cúc dại sau vườn.

"you left  
and i wanted you still  
yet i deserved someone  
who was willing to stay"  
the sun and her flowers- rupi kaur


End file.
